Riot Gloves
A pair of Riot Gloves is a Glove-class piece of armor found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is acquired as a rare drop from a Minos Knight in Yampi Desert Cave, an optional dungeon that can only be explored late in the game. Its drop rate from this specie of monster is extremely rare, but when the monster is felled by use of an attack by a Jupiter Djinni, the monster's awarded EXP and Gold increase, and the drop rate quadruples. Basic Description Riot Gloves feature a defense rating of 45, and it increases the wearer's Attack power rating by 15 base points. Much more importantly, however, is that they also increase the wearer's Critical Hit and Unleash Rates by 20%. Riot Gloves are bought for 10400 coins while its resale value is 7,800 coins. Riot Gloves are wearable by all eight Adepts. Analysis There is no dispute that the Riot Gloves are the best armor-on-the-hands piece of equipment in the Golden Sun series for characters that focus on physical assault; its Attack boost adds flavoring to the item's critical feature, the 20% boost to the Adept's Unleash rate. Combined with other specific equipment, an Adept can become a complete powerhouse warrior. Most weapons have an Unleash rate of 35%, including the almighty Sol Blade. If a Venus Adept using the Sol Blade wears the Riot Gloves to add 20% to the Weapons Unleash Rate, then wears the Valkyrie Mail to add another 20%, then wears a Mythril Helm to add 12% more, and wears Hyper Boots to add 12% more, that warrior will have a 99% chance to unleash the Sol Blade's Megiddo effect whenever he attacks physically. This is strong enough to One-Hit KO most normal enemies, and is excellent against the Doom Dragon final boss. The only possible items that can take the Riot Gloves' place in certain Adept's inventories, then, are the Cosmos Shield, the best defense-oriented hand-item which increases all elemental resistances by 20, and the Big Bang Gloves, for magician Adepts who cannot equip a shield but can use Mars Psynergy, because those gloves increase Mars power by 40. RNG Method To make things simple, there is a Random Number Generator (RNG) method that should work. *Your characters in the front row: Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers. I recommend collecting some djinn beforehand. *Save (make sure it is your file, just in case) then turn off and on (hard reset). Then just run around and a Minos Knight and another enemy should appear soon enough *If there is not a Minos Knight, run away and save, then hard reset until you do. You do not need to fight in the following order... On turn #1 Felix: Clay Spire. Focus: Minos Knight Jenna: Aura. Sheba: Storm Ray. Focus: Minos Knight Piers: Glacier. Focus: other enemy On turn #2 Felix: Defend Jenna: If the other enemy is still alive, finish him off. Be sure to kill him off after Sheba uses Whorl on the Minos Knight. Sheba: Use Whorl (or any other attacking Jupiter Djinn) on Minos Knight. Minos Knight dies! Piers: Defend Congratulations, you just got the Riot Gloves! Category:Gloves Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Attack-affecting equipment Category:Critical-affecting equipment